gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Parallels
Pilot - Audition *Someone sings in the shower – Finn/Sam *Opening montage that ends with a red slushy to the face – Rachel/Kurt Showmance - Britney/Brittany *Sexual performance at pep rally – Push It/Toxic *Brittany's first appearance/Brittany's first solo Acafellas - Grilled Cheesus *Mention of the annual Sing-a-long Sound of Music *Kurt and Mercedes have a bump in their friendship – Mercedes' crush/ religious differences *Mercedes' first solo of the season. Preggers - Duets *Denial of homosexuality – Kurt tells Finn he isn’t gay/Sam tells Quinn he isn’t gay *Pregnancy talks in the hallway – Finn approaches Quinn in the hallway. She tells him she’s pregnant/Rachel approaches Kurt in the hallway. He says “Not another pregnancy”. *Quinn reveals her pregnancy but lies about it. She said to Finn it's his baby./Sam reveals to Quinn that he's got a secret he's ashamed of. He said he dyed his hair to look popular as the new transfer student. *Mr. Shue introduces new glee club member(s) *Tina gets to sing *Kurt shines and finds new friendships *Kurt discuss' his sexuality with his dad *Rachel is angry about losing the solo, but now purposely losing one The Rhodes Not Taken - The Rocky Horror Glee Show *The students do a performance with an adult – April/Carl *The school musical is put on – Cabaret/Rocky Horror *Jealousy between Will and Emma – Emma says to Will "So you have ''had feelings for someone other than your wife," implying that she's jealous of April/Will is jealous of Carl Vitamin D - Never Been Kissed *Glee club has a weird fad – using anti-drowsy drugs/imagining Beiste *Boys vs Girls Mash-Up *Of the two mash-ups, one of these uses a Bon Jovi song while wearing leather jackets *The Glee kids get drugs from Terri, which leads to her being fired/The Glee kids imagine Beiste, which almost leads to her resigning Throwdown - The Substitute *Sue tries to turn the Glee club against Will – dividing the kids by minority/ giving Holly Will’s job *Finn mentions Gwyneth Paltrow/Finn dances with Holly Holiday (Gwyneth Paltrow) *Terri offers Will advice/Terri takes care of Will when he's sick *Glee club has a co-director – Sue/Holly *Mr. Shue starts the episode feeling crazy *Sue finally gets Mr. Shue fired *The glee club performs a fun top-40s number *The glee club performs a big number in the auditorium Mash-Up - Furt *Plot involves a wedding – Emma & Ken/Burt & Carole *Plans for Hawaii that never happened – Emma and Ken's wedding/Burt and Carole's honeymoon *Dance tutorials – Will teaches Emma/Kurt teaches Finn *"Puckleberry" (Puck/Rachel) happens/Finn mentions "Puckleberry" *Karofsky's first – his appearance/his dad's appearance *The Glee kids are slushied by bullies/Tina mentions that everyone on Glee has been bullied, but what Karosky is doing to Kurt is much, much more severe Wheels - Special Education *Kurt and Rachel both sing Defying Gravity/ Kurt and Rachel both sing Don’t Cry for Me Argentina *"Wheels" focuses on Artie's physical disability and introduces two characters with mental disabilities (Becky and Jean)/the term "special education" refers to students with disabilities *Tina and Artie begin dating/Tina tells Artie that she thinks Mike and Brittany are cheating on them with each other *Finn fights with his girlfriend – Quinn/Rachel *Puck gets involved with Finn's problems – Quinn/Rachel *Rachel fights Mr. Schue for a solo Ballad - A Very Glee Christmas *Kurt admits he’s in love with Finn/ Kurt admits he’s in love with Blaine *Kurt helps Finn practice/Kurt helps Blaine practice *Rachel cleans Mr. Schuester's house and he drives her home/Rachel invites Mr. Schuester to her house for Christmas Eve, and he declines *Mr. Schue is surprised to see Rachel at his house/Mr. Schue is surprised to see Sue and the Glee Club (including Rachel) at his house *Both episodes include one scene at Mr. Schue's house Hairography - The Sue Sylvester Shuffle *New Directions performs with another group – Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir/WMHS Football Team *Sue tries to destroy Glee Club by demanding that Will give him the setlist/Sue makes Santana, Brittany, and Quinn choose between Cheerios and Glee Club *A rival glee club does a Destiny's Child number – Jane Addams Girls Choir' "Bootylicious"/ Dalton Academy Warblers' "Bills, Bills, Bills" Mattress - Silly Love Songs *Public Performance – Jump/When I Get You Alone *Mention of possible disqualification – New Directions/Warblers *Quinn tries to reclaim her past *Pajamas – Jump performance/Sleepover *Finn leaves Rachel hanging *Rachel confronts Finn *Rachel realizes herself worth Sectionals - Comeback *Someone breaks up with Quinn – Finn/Sam *Sue tries to destroy Glee but is unsuccessful/Sue tries to destroy Mercedes and Rachel's friendship but is unsuccesful *Rachel and Mercedes diva out *Cheaters never win – Puck&Quinn/Sam&Quinn *Finn and Rachel talk by their lockers *Finn believes in Rachel and leaves it all up to her *An epic New Directions number led by Finn and Rachel is performed Hell-O - Blame It On The Alcohol *Rachel kisses and falls in love with a boy from another school – Jesse/Blaine *A kiss with Will occurs at his home – Shelby/Beiste *Will does something he regrets – making out with Shelby/drunk dialing Emma *We see Rachel's mom for the first time/We see Rachel's basement for the first time. *Rachel has a conversation with a guy sitting at a piano – Jesse/Puck *Rachel gives Finn hell *Quinn and Puck discuss her body *Rachel duet – Jesse/Blaine *Rachel gets covered with something blue. Slushie/Vomit The Power of Madonna - Sexy﻿ *Emma reconsiders having sex positively/negatively *Rachel decides she's not ready to lose her virginity/Rachel reaffirms her choice to stay a virgin *Will makes out with Emma/Will makes out with Holly﻿ *Both episodes feature the topic of sex/virginity *Rachel has questions, she asks about sex *A provocative dance number is performed *Artie gets the girl – Tina/Brittany *Emma discuss' her inability to have sex Home - Original Song *Kurt sings a song that impact the boy he likes – Finn/Blaine. *While once rejected, Kurt's feelings are finally reciprocated – Finn/Blaine. *Mercedes sings a solo – Beautiful/Hell To The No *Quinn starts a storyline with an unlikely person – Mercedes/Rachel. *A song is sung about a second chance to make things right – Home/Get It Right *April's wealthy boyfriend dies, which leads to her going sober/Pavarotti dies, which leads to Blaine and Kurt getting together Bad Reputation - A Night Of Neglect *New Directions sings songs that have a bad reputation/New Directions sings songs that are underappreciated. *Will teaches the kids about unpopular, forgotten songs *Someone gets heckled *Sue conspires with someone to take down Mr. Shue – Emma/League of Doom *Members of the glee club feel less important then the rest of the team *Rachel is left alone and apart from the glee club *Sandy appears as – Julie's dad in Run Joey Run/a heckler for the benefit concert Laryngitis - Born This Way *A Sammy Davis, Jr. song is performed – The Lady Is a Tramp/I've Gotta Be Me *Rachel sees a doctor as she struggles with her sore throat, unable to sing./Rachel sees a doctor as she struggles with her deviated septum, considers to get a nose job to improve her look and possibly her voice. And in both the cases Finn stays with Rachel *A couple is formed to help one or both members pretend to be heterosexual – Kurt and Brittany/Santana and Dave *Kurt sings a solo (from a musical) about coming back – "Rose's Turn" for coming back to his true self/"As If We Never Said Goodbye" for coming back to McKinley *The glee club sing songs about how they feel *The glee club reunites as one on stage Dream On - Rumours *A former member of the glee club returns – Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Sue conspires with someone to take down Will – Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Will sings two duets with a guest star – Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Artie is afraid of what someone else can give his girlfriend – Mike for Tina/Santana for Brittany *Will gives up his dreams for the glee club *A secret is found out about someone – Artie/Sam *Will is accused for being a pedophile – Bryan Ryan/Brittany *A car is used for a secret meeting – Jesse & Shelby/Rachel & Finn *Rachel and a conspirator want to find the truth – Jesse/Finn *A relationship begins to unravel – Jesse & Rachel/Finn & Quinn Theatricality - Prom Queen *A Burt-Kurt-Finn scene *Someone sneaks up on an auditorium during a performance – Rachel during Shelby's "Funny Girl"/Jesse during Rachel's "Rolling in the Deep" (where Jesse joins in) *Karofsky starts bullying Kurt/Karofsky tearfully apologizes to Kurt Funk - Funeral *Howard Bamboo returns Journey to Regionals - TBA *Both are competition episodes between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline Competition Episodes Sectionals: 2009 & 2010 *New Directions advances to Regionals *New Directions use a substitute for a 12th member – Jacob for Finn (but Finn returns just in time, and replaces Jacob)/Lauren for Kurt (but Lauren becomes a regular member). *Finn breaks up with his current girlfriend – Quinn/Rachel *Before New Directions leave for Sectionals in Season 1, Emma and Will are standing outside the bus; where Will is disappointed because he can't go with the kids, and Rachel sticks her head out the window and sadly watches him as he walks away. This scene is paralleled in Season 2, when Emma approaches Will outside the bus before they leave for Sectionals, and she tells him that she won't be able to go with them. This makes Will sad, and Rachel sticks her head out the door and tells him to come on the bus. *Season 1 at Sectionals their set list is stolen and they have lost hopes of winning yet they do win/Season 2 Special Education everybody hates each other and do not want to perform with a specific person yet they still win *The episode ends with a number performed by New Directions – My Life Would Suck Without You/Dog Days Are Over Regionals: 2010 & 2011 *The phrase "break a leg" – Rachel told it to Finn/Finn told it to Rachel Non-Episode Specific *Rachel puts a picture of Jesse in her locker after their first meeting/Kurt puts a picture of Blaine in his locker after their first meeting. *Ken Tanaka makes the football players choose between football and Glee/Sue makes the Cheerios choose between cheering and Glee. *Quinn tries to keep her pregnancy a secret/Dave tries to keep his homosexuality a secret. *Rachel starts a relationship with a rival glee club/Kurt starts a relationship with a rival glee club. *Quinn wipes a slushie off Finn/Quinn wipes a slushie off Sam. *Quinn tells an implausible lie to Finn to cover up how she got pregnant/ Quinn tells an implausible lie to Sam to cover up how she got Mono. *Quinn lies to Finn about getting pregnant in the hottub/Finn finds out you can't get pregnant in the hottub. *Rachel speculates about Quinn's pregnancy/Kurt speculates about Sam's sexuality. *''Hell-O: Rachel gets a solo declaring her independence from Finn. In the same episode, Finn gets jealous of her and Jesse/The same things also happened in Prom Queen. Category:Glee Wiki